An Apple a Day
by Misbetown
Summary: Neuro has a new favorite game to play, Yako being the victim. M for sexual content.


"Slave, if you don't hold still I'll have to punish you." Ignoring him, Yako continued to squirm. She never liked this game. But, of course, this had grown to be one of Neuro's favorites. "Let's play a bit." He had told her one day, forcing her to him. Reluctantly, she had gone to see what he wanted; only to be forced down on top of the desk. "It's called Doctor." He had said, face lit with amusement and a grin that showed teeth. He then proceeded to lick and peck kisses on each and every cut and bruise--the same injuries that he had caused in the first place. It made her struggle and yell, but in the end he always used her body's reaction against her, and reminded her again and again how much he knew she was enjoying it.

She hated it. Him forcing himself on her like that--she just couldn't get used to it. He had even begun, when they weren't playing, to purposely cut her and hit her in certain places just so he could lick them later. He never had a limit as to where his tongue would go, either; from her stomach to thighs and arms to neck, anything was fair game. Just to top it off, he also never stopped touching her until she came. He would always, always, always end up rubbing, sucking, or even fingering her until he got his desired result. And each time she let out a cry as an orgasm hit--body trembling with hands that clawed at anything in sight--it always left a satisfied look on his face, one that said "I can't wait to do this again."

This particular day was one of those "again" times. He had already had her pinned to the ground, knees touching the floor as she sat on all fours. He himself was in the same position, one arm trapping her as it rested by her neck and shoulder, hand touching the floor, while another hand kept to her waist, holding her in place. "Stop it!" He had already managed to push her shirt up, lips focusing on a small cut he had found on her upper back right above the clasp to her bra. "Patients aren't allowed to complain. Be quiet unless you want me to make this a public display for the world to see."

He grinned as he spoke, his last sentence a complete bluff, as always, but nonetheless one that made her yelling stop and cheeks burn red. "This is rape, you know. I can call the police on you." He didn't take a word she said seriously, treating it as nothing more to laugh at as she attempted to threaten him. "We play this game all the time, Slave. If you hated it, you would've told someone by now." He let his lips meet her back again, moving until he was kissing a bruise that had caught his eye. "I haven't told anyone beca-" She swallowed, feeling a finger slip beneath the linings of her skirt, playfully pulling on it.

"Because you always threaten me not to." She tensed up, feeling another finger join in on making her squirm. "Well, I don't see a problem with any of this, then." She could tell he was grinning, and before she could even respond, she felt a hand give a tug on her skirt's zipper, pulling it open in one quick go. The moment it was free, he didn't waste time--his hand already slipping through the opening, touching her as he used his wrist to pull the material down. "Stop it!" She tried turning, attempting to take a swing at him; only to have her other arm give out from the lack of balance and drop her chest to the floor.

Another tug and she felt her back get colder, the clasp of her bra pulling free. It didn't take long for her face to go red completely, maybe a second or so. After all, in approximately one minute he had managed to reveal her panties and provide himself with easy access to her breasts. She hated this game. All the while that amused face of his lit up, an excited grin bearing teeth as he watched her. Her hands met the floor again, trying to push herself up as a protesting palm pressed down on her back, holding her to the ground. "Neuro, cut it out, would you?!" He ignored her, instead using his free hand to move across her side and to her front, not stopping until his fingers met her stomach.

"It's been a while since we've played Doctor, hasn't it? I wonder if you'll come just from me touching here." Her face warmed again, feeling his hand move up, fingertips moving beneath her bra until they met her nipple. She dug her nails into the carpet as he rubbed her, pushing the small nub each and every way and gently pulling on it. He leaned down as she tried to ignore him, tongue hitting the strip of skin he had revealed through a loose bra. She choked back soft moans that came from his touching, resenting the idea of letting him enjoy the sound of such a noise. He had already known she would plan something like this though, and setting his own plan into play, his hand slid down her back.

"Panda bears. How... cute." Her face twitched in agitation as he teased her, a mocking voice commenting about the design that covered her panties. And once more, her face switched back to embarrassed mode as a hand came out of nowhere, forcing out a surprised moan as he touched her through the cloth. He began stroking her, making her legs quiver as he pressed down on spots he had known to be sensitive. She tried to dig her face into the carpet as her chest started pounding, pants coming out as he got her more and more excited. "You know, Yako," She shuddered, hands digging into the rug as a finger went beneath the cloth.

"It might be fun to try out different games," He pushed into her, "Play Teacher, for example," He kept going, pushing in as deep as he could, "And I'll tutor you on the human body." She swallowed, only half listening to him as he slowly pulled out of her. "Or maybe..." He copied his actions again, keeping up a pace, "You'd prefer if I were to discipline you instead?" He grinned as he leaned over, sliding his tongue up and along her spine. He let his hand leave her breast finally, sliding it down her stomach until it met the elastic of her panties. "I'm personally leaning towards the discipline idea," She shut her eyes, feeling another hand move beneath the cloth.

"Such a hard decision..." She let out a moan as he pressed down, pleasure hitting her as he touched her most sensitive spot. "How about I let you decide?" He pushed another finger in, a whimper escaping her as he stretched her. "Hm? You like the discipline idea too?" He grinned, taking pure pleasure in her dazed state, "Excellent. Why don't we finish this up, then?" She grabbed the carpet as she heard this, already knowing what was coming. And, just as he planned, she let out a cry as a wave of pleasure hit, his fingering hitting a very sensitive spot while he pressed down on her clitoris.

It was a quick thirty seconds as he did it again and again, the combination of the two making her eyes water. And, as planned, she let out a yelp as she trembled all over, nails dragging into the carpet as she hit her peak. And, like always, that satisfied grin hit his face as he pulled away from her underwear, her body collapsing to the floor as she rolled onto her side, panting in exhaustion. "This is such a fun game, don't you think, Slave?" Indeed, she hated it.


End file.
